Forbidden Love
by fictional-characters
Summary: Yue comes back after all that time. Will sokka choose her or stay with suki?


**this is a little fic i wrote. its after the war. i dont own avatar: the last airbender or avatar: the legend of korra. please review, i'll even take critisism. this is my first story so its not that good. remember review!**

Forbidden Love

We have won the war against the fire nation and Aang said that we should travel to each of the nations to fix any problems they might have now that the war is over. First it was to the Earth Kingdom, we went to Ba Sing Se to see the Earth king but he said he had everything under control and the help of the avatar was not needed in the earth kingdom at the moment. Then it was off to the northern water tribe. I wasn't looking forward to seeing the northern tribe's chief, Yue's father.

We landed just outside the snow castle. As we all dismounted Appa, Chief Arnook came down the white snow steps to greet us. "Avatar Aang, welcome back!" he greeted everyone warmly, even zuko and mai, but when it came to me and suki he frowned. "Who is this Sokka?" "She's my girlfriend, suki." "Nice to meet you suki. Sokka my daughter Princess Yue wishes to speak with you in the main room." I pulled Chief Arnook aside "Sir Princess Yue, became the moon spirit almost a year ago, remember?" "Oh no Sokka she came back." When I heard him say that I was in shock. "When? How?" I said not believing him. "Almost 2 weeks after the war ended, she said that Avatar Roku helped her and since she was in love with a mortal he convinced the spirits to let her come back." "So she's here?" "Yes through there." He points to the opening of the large building in front of us. I quickly slip inside without anyone noticing, especially suki.

I reach the inside of the huge castle and the main room is empty except for a young girl with snow white hair. She sees me and starts running. She jumps into my arms and I hold her tight, both of us crying. When I finally let her go I saw her beautiful face and her blue eyes. "Sokka I never thought I would see you again." "Neither did I Yue." I kissed her, I knew it was wrong since I'm with suki but something made me, like she was the one for me not suki. "Sokka?" it was suki I quickly grabbed Yue by the arm and hid behind a pillar. "Sokka? Hmm he must be outside." As she left we came out from behind the pillar. "Who was that?" asked Yue. "She's my girlfriend, but Yue you're the one I want to be with. I just thought you were gone. But I'll end things between us so we can be together." I hugged her again but she pushed away. "Sokka I love you and want to be with you but my father thinks I came back because of han so now we are getting married, so when I heard you were coming I just had to see you one last time before I married him." "Can't we talk your father out of this?" "No I'm sorry he has made up his mind." "But I'm sure if you told him that you loved me not Han than he wouldn't make you marry him." "Sokka tell me how many of your friends are happy, relationship wise?" "8" "how many are married?" I don't answer. "Exactly, I must be married by 17 or my father will kill the man I love. It's the law, for me at least." I think about this situation. "What if we get han to call off the marriage?" "That might work." I was off to find Han and make him call off a marriage with my beautiful princess; gosh this is going to be hard.

I walk out of the castle with Yue by my side and Katara and Aang both come running up to us. "Yue you're alive!" "Yes I am good to see you katara, you too avatar aang." I take suki aside while Yue talks with aang and katara, introducing herself to toph, zuko and mai. "Suki you're a great girl and any guy would be lucky to have you, but I'm not that guy." I say slowly. "Sokka are you breaking up with me?" "I'm sorry suki but what I had with Yue was special. She was my first love and I guess I used you to get over her, but she's back and I think she's the one for me." "Ok I get the message pack up and move out, got it." She leaves looking sad and upset.

I turn around to see that slim Han with his arm around Yue's waist, her trying to push him away. I quickly go over there, looking tough and mad. I take Yue in my arms and kiss her on the cheek. "Hey what do you think you are doing kissing my girl!" yells Han. Chief Arnook overheard and came over. "Sokka! How dare you kiss my daughter! To the dungeon!" Katara, Aang, Toph, Zuko and Mai come over to see what's wrong. "What do you mean put Sokka in jail?" "He has kissed princess Yue, who is engaged to Han, he must be thrown in prison until after the wedding, he is a threat who might try and stop the whole thing. Guards take him away." The last thing I see is a tear roll down Yue's face before the snow doors close behind me.

I'm shackled to the wall of this icy prison, with guards all around my cell. I keep waiting for my friends to get me out but they never come. Then suddenly the door to the outside world opens. And in steps Yue. She talks to the guards but I can't hear what they are saying. Then one of them opens the cell door and then they leave. Yue walks towards me her face red. I can tell she has been crying. "Yue." I say trying not to cry "Oh Sokka I'm so sorry" "it's not your fault, don't cry." "But my father is going to kill you. He said since you are such a disruptance in the wedding planning then you shall be killed." Tears start flowing down her face and she collapses into my lap. "Don't worry I'll find a way to get out of this and we will find a way to get you out of that wedding." I kiss her forehead. The guards footsteps echo down the hall and Yue stands up, realising its time for her to go. She kisses my face and leaves me in the dark cold room.

I am to be executed after the wedding. Great I get to watch the girl I love get married to a guy I hate and then I get killed. The door to my cell opens once again but this time it's not Yue it's the guard to take me out to watch the moment I've dreaded the most. I get to the bleachers of the tiny ice church and sit down with my friends, katara holding me tight and Aang's hand on my shoulder. I'm looking around the room and I see Han standing at the altar with the priest. And then in the back is suki. She's still here because she has no way of getting back to Kyoshi Island without Appa. The organ starts to play and everyone stands. Slowly from the door, walks Yue. She's in her beautiful strapless, flowing white gown, her wedding dress. Her face has no expression on it as her father walks her down the aisle. When she passed by our row, I swore I could hear a tiny sob under her breathe.

Her standing beside him at the altar and me shackled sitting in the pew. This was not right but I had to let it go, I couldn't let her be hurt for loving me. "Han, do you take this young woman to be your wife?" "I do." "And do you, my princess, take Han to be your husband." I held my breathe. "I…I...I..." stammered Yue. "No this is wrong I can't marry Han, because I don't love him. I love Sokka." Gasps went out all over the room. She turned to face me, to run into my arms. But the guards quickly grabbed me and dragged me outside, I was to be killed.

"NO!" Yue cried as she ran after me down the snow ridden steps. "Father you can't kill the man I love!" "Yue you cannot marry a peasant, especially from the Southern tribe." Answered the chief. Katara, Aang, Toph, Zuko and Mai come running down the steps, taking in the commotion. She runs over to me but the guards block her. All of a sudden they're frozen. I look over to see katara just finishing off her bending, thanks little sis. Yue gets the key from the guards pocket and unlocks me. We hug each other like it was the end of the world. "Yue get away from him, you have a duty to your people." "Father why is it so important for me to marry before I'm 17? Let me be young. Let me love." I sit there unable to speak. She is standing up to her father yet a year ago she told me we couldn't be together because she was marrying, she had duties. I realize how grown up Yue is and how if our love never gets a chance, I may never be happy again.

"Chief Arnook with all due respect, why doesn't Yue just marry Sokka?" suggests Aang. Yue and I glance at each other with hopeful eyes. "I suppose that would be alright, but then the whole tribe would have to be excused from arranged marriages." Argued Chief Arnook. Yue smiles, "then let it be done." "Wait," I say, everyone looks at me puzzled. "Yue I want to marry you but first I would like to be just a couple. If it's all the same to you, sir." Chief Arnook thinks. "Please father." "Alright, I want my daughter to be happy. Welcome to the family Sokka."

We are loading up Appa for the long trip home to the South Pole. "Sokka, do you think your family will like me?" asked Yue. "I think they will love you." With everyone and everything on board Yue says her final goodbyes. "Please come back soon my daughter." Says Chief Arnook. Yue climbs onto Appa wearing the new betrothal necklace I carved her and sits down beside me. Across from us are suki and Han. They really connected after the whole wedding thing and are going to Kyoshi Island. We drop off Zuko and Mai in the fire nation and say we will visit soon, then toph in the earth kingdom and then suki and Han at Kyoshi Island. Then our final stop is the South Pole, home. When we land the whole village comes running up. Gran Gran comes up and hugs me and Katara, questioning about Yue and Aang. We both explain how we have new additions to the family and Gran Gran goes ecstatic. "Where's dad?" I ask Gran Gran. "He's in your hut, Sokka, waiting for you." I take Yue by the hand and lead her to the hut. "Dad, I have someone I want you to meet." I say brushing back the curtains. "Sokka!" dad gives me a big hug "now who's this young lady?" "Dad I'd like you to meet Princess Yue of the northern water tribe, my fiancé." My dad's face lights up. "Nice to meet you, Sokka has told me so much about you." Yue says while giggling. "Nice to meet you Yue, welcome to the family." My dad smiles and we walk out of the hut for him to go hear the news about katara and aang. "We are finally together, I love you" says Yue "I love you to and no one will ever come between us.

Epilogue: me and Yue are happily married with two children, Kana and Hakoda. We live here in the South Pole with my sister katara, her husband aang and their three kids; Kya, Bumi and Tenzin. We haven't heard from our other friends in quite a while so we are preparing to go on vacation to Ember Island to reunite with them. The war is over and there is peace in the world. A perfect generation for our children.

**sorry that it ended kinda quickly. PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
